1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency apparatus for use with aircraft runways, and more particularly, to collapsible concrete systems for runways.
2. Prior Art
Runway segments are sometimes added to the end of runways that are constructed with a special type of “concrete” that collapses in a more or less controlled manner under the load of an airplane tire, generally referred to as Engineered Material Arresting System (EMAS). Such runway segments have the problem of lack of control because the collapsed EMAS tends to constrain the tire to travel, more or less, in the generated “groove”, making it difficult for the plane to maneuver (turn) sideways due to the resistance that the uncrushed “EMAS wall” provides against the tire as it attempts to turn sideways.
In addition, the EMAS material cannot be formed such that it is sufficiently homogeneous to prevent bumpy rides.
In addition, the collapsible EMAS runway breaks up into smaller pieces that can be projected out towards the aircraft, thus creating a safety hazard.
In addition, the collapsible EMAS runway cannot support the weight of the vehicle that is intended to use it in emergency situation. As a result, the collapsible EMAS runway sections cannot be used for regular landing and take-off of aircraft.
In addition, once used by an aircraft to slow its speed and bring it to a stop, the collapsible EMAS runway section becomes essentially unusable. As a result, the related runway may have to be closed for a relatively long periods to allow the repair crew to repair the damaged section of the collapsible EMAS runway section.